Carver's Diner After Hour Activities
by Mayor Mills
Summary: Faberry smut. Quinn prepares Rachel a meal and Rachel shows her appreciation. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Who would have thought that Quinn "HBIC" Fabray would be at a diner, flipping pancakes in the kitchen? One thing was sure: she was never eating out again. The smell of fried food had forever ridden her of her appetite. Except of course for bacon.

She had taken cooking classes, and she loved it. But having it as a job was different. At a diner, it's all quick and sloppy. She had thought it would be a bit bigger and with an assistant or something. There was Sam, who had helped her get the job, since Mrs. Carver, the owner's wife and cook, had had surgery last week and couldn't work. Quinn was happy; she needed the last bit of work to buy a car. Finally some independence! Sam was usually placing the food in the dishes, washing them and cleaning the counters, and he helped her when she screwed up, which luckily wasn't all that often.

There are many voices. That didn't surprise her. There were seas of voices every Saturday and Sunday. What surprised her was that she recognized one. She couldn't exactly identify it. A female, loud voice. Her laughter made Quinn's stomach flutter. She held on to the frying pan, afraid to lose her balance.

"Fuck!" she held her hand, inspecting the burnt flesh.

Sam grabbed her hand and placed it under the cold water.

"Pay attention. Table seven wants their milkshakes, ok? Why don't you go prepare that? Let me handle this" Sam said, which made Quinn feel like even more of a nuisance.

Panic set in. Someone might recognize her. She'd always feared that, but now it seemed, real. Someone might come in, or open the door. Or mistake this door for the bathroom door. Even breaths. Quinn tried to calm herself. Before long she was interrupted by a loud, hurried voice.

"The Berries are here, they want the usual." Mr. Carver, the owner, said to Sam. Sam nodded and got to work, and Mr. Carver left.

"What's 'the usual'?" asked Quinn, tentatively, not wanting Sam to know she was very curious.

"Mr. Dad has scrambled eggs and bacon with coffee. Mr. Daddy asks for French toasts, with soy milk and apple butter and OJ. And Rachel asks for a fruit salad and porridge." Said Sam, as he prepared Mr. Dad's scrambled eggs.

"Why don't you let me handle Rachel's order? There was one time I overheard her telling us about her favorite breakfa-"

Before she could finish, Sam stopped all movement and turned around, looking at her inquiringly, "But…why?"

She got nervous under his critical stare, but after years of practice she still appeared calm and collected, quickly answering jokingly, "I don't know, maybe it's because I know I'd rather die than eat a breakfast like the one she ordered…"

Rachel Berry looked up hopefully from her seat. The waitress was coming their way, holding a plate with someone else's order. She looked out the window disappointed, but before she could drift off, she was interrupted by a girly voice.

"Could you make space?" Mary, the waitress, asked. Rachel looked at her confused, but moved the things as she was told, knowing that the tray was heavy.

"You've got the wrong table, Mary, we ordered the usual." Rachel said.

"Well, our cook in there thought you'd want something a bit more interesting than the usual. After all, it is your favorite, isn't it?"

An open mouthed Rachel stared at the food. Yes, it indeed was her favorite. Who had she possibly told? She never told Mr. Carver because she never wanted to order something that wasn't in the menu. It smelled amazing. She was about to ask who was the cook when she was interrupted by a customer trying to get Mary's attention. She apologized and left.

"Wow that looks great. Mind if I try some?" Immediately, Rachel surrounded her beautiful and deliciously smelling breakfast with her arms and looked at her Dad pleadingly, silently asking him to restrain his husband from attacking her food.

"No Daddy, it always starts with some and then it's all. You wouldn't want to starve your child would you?"

Grumbling, Hiram said, "Better get our order here quickly then. Aren't you lucky?"

It was great. Whoever this cook was, she knew it wasn't the first time making vegan pancakes. The banana boat was great, and the strawberry smoothie was healthy yet delicious. It was the best possible way to start her day.

Ballet class was just 15 minutes away, so Rachel's parents left her to walk to class.

"Call us when class ends, ok? We'll be in the supermarket. Do you need anything?" Leroy asked.

"No." Was Rachel's answer, and both parents picked up on the fact she hadn't said much all morning. They didn't suspect anything was up, it was usual that people would know stuff about Rachel, being that Rachel was one to talk about anything that came to her mind.

"Ok, have a good time. And stretch!"Said Leroy, waving from the car, as it drove away.

The place was closing for now; they won't open until dinner, since Mr. Carver had to go visit his wife and watch over their young kids. She felt sorry for Mr. Carver. He was really worried about his wife. She was still in the ICU and she didn't seem to be getting much better.

She went around Carver's Diner, and sat on the staircase, looking at the huge trashcan in front of her. The door opened. There were feet shuffling, and just as she was about to turn around the shuffling stopped. It was Sam. She greeted him with a warm smile and a hug.

"Oh, hey Rach."He didn't have time to hug her back since he had a couple of trash bags under his arms.

"The food was great, I wanted to thank you a lo-"

"Actually, it wasn't me. Quinn cooked for you. She told me you had mentioned it once, and that you could use some better food. She's in there if you want to thank her." The look of pure shock in Rachel did not go unnoticed by Sam, who knew that both girls were on barely speaking terms. He quickly told her he had to go home and took off after discarding the trash bags in the container.

She walked inside the diner on wobbly feet. Quinn. Never really friends. But suddenly she knew what she liked to eat? She knew she liked Quinn Fabray every since she had first heard her beautiful voice in the showers. Sure, Quinn was a gorgeous girl, but her calming, feminine voice was the last drop. She had tried to keep it secret, but word got out, and the bullying started to be regular, from everybody, not just the top Cheerios anymore.

"Sam, what did you forget this time, you dreamy blonde?"Said Quinn, walking toward the door, but immediately stopped when she saw the brunette in the doorway, with a gym back on her shoulder. The same brunette she has bullied over the past few years, the same girl she has had a crush on for even longer. And in a cute argyle pink skirt, nonetheless, and that unicorn sweater she was sure no one had ever thought about as much as had. Rachel dropped her gym bag next to her, bracing herself for a possible physical beating from the Cheerio, and hugged Quinn, who was immediately surrounded by Rachel's perfume. She moaned at the heavenly smell that was Rachel, wishing she could put a lid on it and keep it with her. She enjoyed it, feeling Rachel's back with her fingers, memorizing every vertebrae. She etched everything in her mind, not knowing if it would the last chance she might get of doing something as heavenly as touching one Rachel Berry.

Suddenly, the heating in the restaurant seemed to have doubled.

Rachel pulled away first. She felt her panties dampen at all the little touches Quinn left her with, and the little noise of utter content when she first hugged her.

"Breakfast was great, Quinn. I'm surprised you listen to some of the things I say." Rachel said in a humorous manner, even though she felt very lonely sometimes when no one gave a cent about her opinion in anything. Because the only reason they tolerated the young diva was because they really needed her voice.

"Why wouldn't I? I listen to a bunch of things you say. You're a very interesting person, Rachel." 'And I like you.' Quinn wanted to say it so much, but she couldn't put herself out there, she felt she would die of rejection from Rachel Berry.

"Oh please," Rachel cockily said, putting it all on the line. "You're only saying that because you want to get your hands under my skirt."

Quinn looked stunned. She never allowed herself to look stunned, and Rachel knows that, congratulating herself for having that effect on the blonde, then not being really sure if it's a good thing. "Um…I-I...uh…I don't."

'Fuck!' Quinn could see Rachel's face fall. Rachel backtracked, she could see the wheels turning, she could see the doubt she didn't seem to have a minute ago. Quinn stepped closer, until she felt Rachel's hair tickling her neck and cheek, grabbing her hand sweetly.

"That's not what I meant at all. I didn't mean that I didn't want you. I meant to say that I didn't say those things to get you in my bed. If I had to listen to everything you said to show you I liked you, well, it would have been faster to teach Sugar how to sing." Rachel was beaming; she got on her toes and whispered into Quinn's ear "So you like me? And you do want to get me into bed? Who would know Quinn Fabray would like someone like Treasure Trail?"Knowing she has to test Quinn, she rode up Quinn's knee long skirt, tantalizingly slow, up to her mid thigh, making Quinn impossibly wetter. "If I touched your panties, would they be wet?" Quinn immediately shook her head, not wanting Rachel to touch her, knowing she shouldn't be this wet, and feeling extremely embarrassed about most of the things going through her mind right now.

Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes, evaluating the situation, knowing her theory would be confirmed if she touched the blonde. She slid her finger slowly up Quinn's inner thigh with one hand, while the other raked the skin on her lower back, making Quinn shiver, a strangled moan leaving those beautiful lips Rachel had wanted for so long. She moved Quinn's panties to one side and dipped her fingers. Then she felt it. "God Quinn, you're so wet… How long have you wanted this for?" Quinn was getting impatient, so she grabbed the hand Rachel had on her back and brought it to her left breast. Rachel kneaded the skin, rubbing her clit at the same time. Quinn's legs felt unsteady, so she took hold of the sideboard, thanking God there was no one around.

Rachel turns Quinn towards the counter, holding her by the waist with both hands now. "Put your hands on the counter, and spread those legs for me. Now." Rachel's demeaning voice made Quinn shiver. She did as she was told, surprising and turning on both girls, "If you take your hands off, I'll stop touching you, and we'll call it a night, ok?" Quinn huskily managed to whisper a "Yes", before Rachel hiked up her skirt again, roughly this time, much to Quinn's pleasure.

"Hold on to your skirt."Rachel told Quinn, who desperately took it, willing to do anything for Rachel to touch her again. Rachel crouched on the floor, admiring the sight before her. She hooked her fingers on Quinn's panties and pulled them down, stopping Quinn when she tried to shake them off her ankles. Rachel loved the sight of it, so she didn't let her take them off. Rachel took up her position behind the blonde again, roughly pumping a finger inside Quinn.

"Oh Quinn, you're so tight and wet…" Quinn's muscles were firmly clutching Rachel's middle finger, while she gripped the counter as if her life depended on it.

As embarrassed as Quinn was by this situation, she whispered pleadingly, "Please…Rach…I-" Quinn stopped forming words when Rachel's left hand roughly started unbuttoning her shirt, then cupping her breast though her bra.

"What is it? What do you want? Come on, Quinn, don't get shy now. Do you want me to fuck you harder? Do you want more fingers inside of yo-" At those comments, Quinn's muscles gripped her harder, rubbing her ass against Rachel's thigh. "You better tell me what you want or I'll stop." Rachel threats, making Quinn whimper in embarrassment.

"I-I…Please Rach, I want more fingers..."Quinn then whispers "Please, fuck me harder, Rachel, deeper."

At that, Rachel starts twisting two fingers into Quinn, as deep as her finger will go, making Quinn buck and moan loudly.

"Take off your bra and start touching your tits."

She takes it off with shaky fingers, rolling her nipples and moaning at the feeling. Her insides are burning, and the obscene sound Quinn is making in appreciation only fuels Rachel's fingers, adding a third.

"Tell me, I know you want it. You just have to say it. Trust me Quinn." Rachel says seriously.

"I can't…You know, just do it."

"Say it."

"Please…um…I want a finger…up my ass, please."

"That's all I wanted. Thank you." Rachel kisses Quinn's shoulder sweetly, rubbing a finger at her entrance, gathering the copious amounts of Quinn's arousal, making Quinn wetter.

"Uh!" She starts pumping both hands now, knowing Quinn is close.

"Look at you. You like this so much. You must like it really rough, huh? You're so dirty. Now, I want you to pinch your nipples." As Quinn does this, Rachel can feel she is close, and stops moving inside of the blonde.

"You're such a slut. I'm sure everyone will smell you when you walk home. Wouldn't that be embarrassing? The pious girl just got fucked the lights out of her by another girl."

Rachel feels her muscles clench and unclench around her. "Turn around." The minute she does, Rachel kissed her roughly, but before more could go on, Quinn buried her face in Rachel's neck.

"I need more of you."

"Where?"

"You know where. Please don't make me say it. "

Rachel slid another finger inside Quinn's asshole, wiggling them, which caused the blonde to scream out in pleasure, in time with Rachel's fingers pumping her drenched pussy. Rachel curled her fingers in both of Quinn's holes, "R-rach, STOP. It makes me want to pee!"

"It's just arousal."

"No, it's really wanting to pee" Quinn was blushing profusely, and her muscles were clenching Rachel hard. So Rachel kept on going. She Curled and pumped her fingers until Quinn screamed out. A warm stream came out of Quinn as she screamed.

"FUCKKK! UHHH I'm peeing!"

"Couldn't even hold yourself, huh? Look at the mess you've made." Quinn clenched harder, and Rachel didn't stop curling her fingers. The peeing eventually stopped, and Quinn's bucking started bucking her hips.

"Look at the puddle you've made, Quinn. Are all Cheerios so dirty?"She screamed out in pleasure and held on to Rachel's shoulders, while Rachel got closer to her, still pumping, but holding her, not caring if she got any of the liquid on her clothes.

"RACHEL! Ahhh fuckkk!" As Quinn came down, all motion stopped. She covered her face with her hands, and started crying. Rachel held her closer, trying to calm her, telling her how hot she thought it was. She took her to an office next door, and stood in front of the desk.

"Didn't you like it, Quinn?"

"Of course I did-"

"Then you shouldn't be embarrassed. I liked it. See?" Rachel took off her skirt, sweater and bra, and it became obvious to Quinn that Rachel must have been really turned on, because her chest was flushed and her panties were so wet that her juices were running down her thighs. Licking her lips, Quinn catches Rachel's stare, and walks over to her.

Rachel gasped at the sight of the blonde kneeling right in front of her, mere inches from where she felt she needed her most.

"God, please Quinn, no teasing. We'll have other times for tha-"Rachel stopped midsentence, thinking she had ruined her chance to finally be with Quinn. She felt Quinn stroke her outer thigh, not sensually, but reassuringly so.

"I'd love to have other times, Rach." She lowered Rachel's panties, helping her get them off. "I was actually going to go to your house and ask you formally, but now that you're here…"

"Are you asking me out?"Rachel asked, looking about as happy as ever.

"Kind of. I wanted to know if you… if you would go to prom with me. Together. Like, an item. Like Santana and Brit-"

"Quinn, I'd love to. But please stop talking now! I need you…"

Quinn took in the scent that she had had the pleasure of smelling for the last half hour. Rachel looked gorgeous, with her brows knit and lips parted in pleasure as Quinn ran her tongue along Rachel's slit.

"Quinn, please, fuck me."

Quinn made sure her index finger was soaked in her come before she gently pushed it inside, making Rachel buck on Quinn's face. Quinn found Rachel's bundle of nerves and started circling it, making Rachel hold her head in place. Quinn had to make an extra effort to keep Rachel's legs open, but she loved the effect that she was having on the blonde.

Quinn took her head out from between the brunette's legs, much to Rachel's discontent. "You know, the way you were working my ass back then, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you do it to yourself…"

Rachel flushed a new range of red and mumbled "Yeah, um… I like it."

"Do you want it now?"

"Yeah"

"Say it. You have to ask me Rachel, if you want something from me."

"Quinn, please fuck my butt" Rachel said in between breaths, trying to keep her arousal at bay.

She kissed the brunette under the knee, making her knees buckle. Before Quinn could get down to business, Rachel said, "Quinn, I think I won't be able to stand up, and frankly, I don't think that performing cunnalingus on me on our first time would be best suited. How about you sit down on that chair and I straddle you and-"

Before Rachel could continue to give her a detailed plan, Quinn pushed her on the empty desk and made sure that only her legs were dangling off.

"-Or we could do that." Rachel chuckled, while Quinn placed a pair of folded towels underneath Rachel's ass.

Quinn rubbed Rachel's juices on her index finger and thrust it inside of her butt. Rachel squirmed and gasped in pleasure, begging Quinn to do the same with her other hole. When she did, Quinn felt Rachel deliciously clench around her. She started kissing her way up her stomach, until she reached the brunette's breasts and began to suck and nibble them, making Rachel moan appreciatively.

"I need more fingers, Quinn"

"Where?"

"Uh, everywhere!"

Quinn thrust two fingers in each entrance, and placed a third inside of Rachel's pussy when she asked for it again.

"Do you want me to curl my fingers like you did, Rach?"

"Ye-yes please! Uhhh… More Quinn…Ughhh!" Rachel held on to the edge of the desk as she felt that familiar feeling of an upcoming orgasm.

"I-I'm gonna come Quinn!"

"Scream my name, scream it for me Rach."

The obscene noises that Rachel's body was making as Quinn fucked her senseless made Rachel climax, holding on to Quinn's shoulders, trying to bury Quinn's finger's harder into herself. Quinn kept on thrusting and curling, trying her best to deal with the pain on her shoulders caused by Rachel's fingernails.

When Rachel stopped bucking, Quinn straddled the desk and took her place next to Rachel, though they didn't have much space. Rachel took hold of Quinn's hair and claimed her lips, once again beginning nonstop chatter.

Rachel remembered her ballet classes. It was so worth missing. Screw ballet classes. What sane person would pass on an opportunity like this one?

"So, what color dress are you going to wear? I think we should wear clashing colors…"

Quinn just smiled at Rachel's babbling, and kissed her nose, trying her best to concentrate on the current conversation, and not the fact that she has Rachel Berry lying next to her, on an empty desk, in an unoccupied office, in an empty diner.


	2. Chapter 2

She heard that voice again, waking her from her slumber. Her words were soft and filled with love, but unintelligible to the 27 year old woman. The individual's hand was on her thigh, and it took a moment until she remembered where she was.

She straightened her back on the passenger's seat, feeling a shot of pain in her neck. She had to admit, though through the years she had been able to afford better cars, she was never the type for road trips. The rental SUV was big and had shaded windows, and Quinn couldn't help but think of a couple of things she'd like to do to Rachel in that car.

"…Quinn… Quinn… If you want to use the facilities, I suggest you do so now, even though I think it's pretty unsanitary, and remember that there are 100,000 germs per square inch in a sink. Oh, and don't use the hand dryers. They increase hand bacteria by 126 percent. Here, have some hand sanitizer…"

"God Rachel, how do you remember all that stuff? Too many words for my barely conscious brain, baby", Quinn told Rachel, trying to get her attention away from her purse, which Quinn secretly thought had cast an undetectable extension charm, since she had everything in there. When Rachel really did look her way, she could tell she was anxious. They were going back home, after all.

Broadway was easy as pie for a diva like Rachel, but Quinn knew that she was nervous, because if the media judged her lifestyle, that was one thing, but the people that she grew up with, if they rejected them, it would break her heart.

It's not like nobody knew. They were, after all, a married couple. But this was the first time since graduation that they had agreed to meet, all her class. It was nerve wrecking. She hoped no one considered her as the annoying, self-centered midget they judged her to be ten years ago.

"Baby, everything's going to be fine! Don't worry about it. Look, Santana and Brit are married, and so are Kurt and Blaine. You have nothing to worry about. They will be grown up now, so they won't be jerks anymore. No more Slushies, I promise. If as much as an ugly stare from anyone gets your way, Santana'll be going all Lima Heights on them. You know she loves you."

She laughed at that term. She hadn't heard it in a while. She relaxed into Quinn, who held her waist and arm inside the car. She had a great relationship with Santana. She still called her names, Hobbit being her favorite.

"Well, I do really need to use the bathroom…so…" Quinn told her, as she rubbed her arm, trying to comfort her. When she came back, a couple of minutes later, and after Rachel practically made Quinn put loads of hand sanitizer before she even got 10 feet away from the bathroom, they were on their way.

They stop at Carver's Diner. Rachel looks at Quinn, who is now driving the car, with a confused expression. "I thought we were going to go straight to my dads' to surprise them?"

"Yeah, but I thought, it's already time for dinner and they probably haven't made enough food for us, and it's Valentines, Rach. I just thought we could have dinner where-"Quinn explains while picking lint out of her skirt.

"Oh, Quinn, that's so sweet! You're such a romantic. This is wonderful. Thank you." Quinn can see the smaller woman becoming energized by the plan.

"If it gets me laid…" Quinn said, trying to lighten the mood. She didn't like to be called a romantic, but she was. This wasn't her first attempt to make things special for Rachel. Granted, maybe the first time should have been a little more…conventional, for lack of a better word. But she loved her. Sometimes it was hard to keep her hands off Rachel.

"_Would you dance with me, Rach?"_

"_Of course!"_

"_You look stunning, Rach. I'm glad you dressed in white. God you look hot. Do you realize we tend to dress in contradictory colors? You look hot in black. Well, you look hot in anything. Or nothing at all. Like oh my God Rach, I am forever thankful to your mother for giving you such great genes. Just when I thought I hadn't seen anything more beautiful. Um… God, am I making a fool out of myself? I'm sorry if I rattle on-"_

_Rachel got Quinn closer to her as she whispered to her, "Do I make you nervous, Quinn? That's sweet, talking in paragraphs like me. You look hot in white too. I feel like ravaging you right here, right now. " _

_Quinn felt both of Rachel's hands traveling from her lower back, to her ass. But what really surprised her was when Rachel asked her to spread her legs. Quinn, on shaky legs, could only comply. Rachel slipped a thigh in between Quinn's legs, just as a new song began, though they didn't pay much attention to the lyrics, they molded together to the rhythm of the music._

_Quinn started grinding her center on Rachel's thigh. Rachel pulled her dress up, so that her thigh was only a layer away from where she wanted to be the most._

"_Fuck Rach, don't do that. We're in public…"_

"_If you wanted me to stop, Quinn, don't you suppose that you'd have refrained from rubbing yourself against me, much so like you're doing at this instant?" Rachel held Quinn by the waist, knowing that Quinn was having trouble keeping balance. She ran her fingernails up Quinn's sides and back down, loving the shiver she drew from the taller blonde._

"_Oh shit Rach…Uh!"_

_Rachel placed her cheek against Quinn's giving her more friction, as another song began, with a quicker rhythm. "Oh baby, you look so hot. My thigh is so wet…Uh fuck Quinn." _

_Rachel's right breast was unashamedly being groped by the blonde, who began to whimper, "Uh fuck Rach, please baby, don't stop…Oh fuck Rach!" Quinn began to grind harder against Rachel, "I'm so close Rach, I… Uh…" _

_Rachel chose this moment to move her leg back down on the ground, and Quinn had a really hard time stopping her hand from moving inside her soaked panties. Rachel instead ran her hand up Quinn's inner thigh, realizing just how much Quinn wanted this to happen. She pushed Quinn's now ruined panties aside, and shoved two fingers inside Quinn. She immediately felt Quinn's fingernails digging into her shoulders._

"_Oh! Fuck Rach, shit. Please don't stop. God, don't stop!" Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes, and blushed even harder than ever before, saying "I need you. Deeper, Rach. Please, deeper!"_

_Rachel began to pump faster and deeper, feeling Quinn squeeze her fingers harder. Just as she began curling both fingers, Quinn began to shake, biting Rachel's shoulder to keep herself from getting to loud, because even if the music was loud, she didn't want to risk it. When the shaking subsided, Rachel took Quinn into her arms, and began to slow dance with her, while Quinn recovered from her orgasm. If someone had been paying attention they would have noticed how odd it was that a couple was slow dancing to Rebecca Black's "Friday"._

"_I love you Quinn."_

"_I love you too, Rach."_

Quinn felt herself get wet with the memory. As she parked the car, she tried to calm down and began to take deep breaths and fanning her now hot cheeks. "Are you okay Quinn? I told you you needed hand sanitizer damn it! I bet you caught something worse than the flu. Oh God. Everything'll be fine, I'll drive us to the hospit-"

"Rach, I'm not sick. I'm… never mind. I'm just not sick, ok?"

"Ohhh… I get it. Did you remember that fantasy you told me about two weeks ago? The one where I tie you up and…"

"NO! That's not…uh…I…no…words…jfkjabskjd", Rachel wasn't surprised by her lack of speech skills as she ran a hand to pinch one of Quinn's nipples and rub her thigh.

"No, we…we should get inside, Rach."

"How about a quickie? You know how I get when you wear no bra, and those skirts. Makes me want to take you into our old highschool locker room and fuck you until-"

"Rach, fuck. God baby, do y-you want me to stop breathing?... Because I'm so close to having a heart attack. Feel my heart." Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and put it over her chest, but Rachel had little interest concerning Quinn's heart rate and began to grope Quinn's breast, feeling her hardened nipple through her yellow shirt.

"Quinn, you're so beautiful. You know what you do to me? Now feel me." Rachel unbuttoned her jeans, and grabbed Quinn's hand. She felt a wave of arousal as Quinn cupped her possessively. "That's what you do to me. You are my fantasy. You're all I need. When I touch myself, I think only of you. Even if we fight. You're all I think about, Quinn. You make me so happy."

"Baby, you don't know how happy you make me."

Quinn took Rachel's hand and took her to the back seat, where she brought the seats back, triying not to stumble among all of (or most of) Rachel's suitcases. You'd have thought they were moving, but that's just so…Rachel. As the brunette tried to shimmy out of her jeans, Quinn took off Rachel's owl sweater and bra, making sure to cover her hard nipples with her lips.

"Yesss. Uhh, that's great. Don't stop."

Rachel pushed Quinn's panties off with difficulty, and began to circle her clit with her fingers.

"Quinn. Quinn. Stop. Wait, I want you to sit on my face, baby"

The blonde felt her cheeks burn, a thing that Rachel thought was so cute, how even after years and years of making love, she had shy moments like these.

"Come on, I want to taste what's mine, baby." Quinn arranged herself so that her face was hovering over Rachel's center, and without much preamble began to explore her wife's swollen lips. She feels her whole body growing hot as Rachel enters her with her tongue. She can feel Rachel's hands tweaking her nipples, and groans, sending vibrations to Quinn's sex, and Rachel reciprocating from the pleasure. Quinn feels close, so she enters the brunette with one finger, hearing Rachel desperately ask for another one. Quinn, eager to comply, began curling her fingers as she felt her body on the edge of orgasm.

"Racjkjbv I cumemfnfing!" (translation: Rach, I'm coming), she wasn't willing to stop her attention on her wife's clit, and felt her body convulse in ecstasy. Rachel kept her going for as long as she could, but Quinn's fingers were touching that special spot that made Rachel go crazy, and felt her whole body become tense and full of pleasure only her wife could provide.

When it was over, Rachel cuddled up to Quinn, and after 15 minutes entered the diner. It had been decorated by the owner, as a favor to Quinn. Everything screamed Valentine's Day. As Rachel was cleaning up, Quinn began to prepare Rachel's favorite vegan meal, vegan lasagna.

Quinn prepared it as Rachel chatted with her over the counter. When the meal was in the oven, Quinn sat Rachel down on a table, and began feeding her from a chocolate box. When the meal was ready, both girls ate in a comfortable silence.

"Quinn, this is so good! Thank you. Everything is so wonderful, love. Your hopes were correct, you are so getting laid tonight, babe", said Rachel as she fed Quinn a bite of her lasagna.

Quinn gave a fist pump, which caused Rachel to roll her eyes enough to disjoint them out of her eye sockets. "God Quinn, can you not be such a teen?"

They kept on chatting and falling into silence, and Quinn realized that there was something off. Rachel was jittery and unfocused, which was weird, specially in such a romantic setting.

"Babe, is everything alright?" 

"Yeah. It's j-just… nevermind."

"No, tell me. Get it off your mind. What is it?"

"Well, you know how we're doing in vitro insemination to have a child…and well, you know how we tried twice and this is the third time, and we decided that this one would be the last one? I know we can adopt and-"

"Don't worry about it Rach. Everything'll be fine. If the in vitro does not work, we can adopt. I know how bad you want to have a baby inside of you, I think it's great, and it's a real sacrifice, and I know you can do it, because you're huge in Broadway, and you can take time off for parenting, but adopting wouldn't be so bad."

"What I'm trying to say, Quinn, is that…I'm pregnant."

To say Quinn was surprised would be a big understatement. She always thought that Rachel would tell her right away, as she usually does with good or bad news.

Quinn got up and began jumping up and down, then took Rachel into her arms, "Holy shit, Rach! Oh my fucking-"

"Quinn! The baby!" Rachel whispered as she covered her stomach, as if that would keep her child from listening.

"Sorry baby! Oh. The baby took my pet name for you. What can I call you now? God knows I'd hate it if I called to individuals by the same name."

"Anything but RuPaul." Rachel said jokingly.

"I love you so much!" Quinn said, lifting up her wife in the air.


End file.
